L'étoffe d'un pilier
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Cet autre univers, infranchissable, il aurait voulu le partager : peut-être qu'alors, il aurait su être heureux. S'il n'avait pas été aussi loin, il aurait pu tenter sa chance, qui sait. Il aurait pu... essayer. KaidohTezuka à sens unique!


**Titre: **_L'étoffe d'un pilier  
_**Genre: **_Romance, angst, amours à sens unique  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Kaidoh/Tezuka à sens unique, Tezuka/Ryoma réciproque, Inui/Kaidoh à sens unique_

**Note: **_Si ce texte avait été un défi, les termes en aurait probablement été de faire le plus de couples possible en le moins de mots. Ce n'est pas voulu : Inui s'est pointé à un moment sans me le demander (je vous le jure!), ce qui a rajouté à ces relations déjà complexes._

_Autrement, mon but à la base était de faire du TezuKai... mais les autres amours prennent pratiquement plus de place! Je suis une fan du InuKai et du TezuRyo, ce qui explique beaucoup de choses. J'espère malgré tout que vous verrez le potentiel du TezuKai!_

_Bon, sans plus tarder, je vous laisse lire ce petit truc écrit entre deux cours (bon c'était une pause de quatre heures quand même!). Bonne lecture~!_

* * *

Kaidoh n'avait jamais eu le titre de pilier de Seigaku.

Il avait cru comprendre, au fil du temps et à force de déductions, que c'était une sorte de tradition dans l'histoire de leur lycée. L'ancien président, Yamato, avait été lui-même un pilier et avait fait de Tezuka son successeur, sautant ainsi une génération.

Kaidoh n'en avait été mis au courant que lorsque son capitaine avait élu Echizen pour le rôle. Il perpétuait ainsi la tradition du saut générationnel, surement pour une raison d'ordre pratique : pas besoin de trois piliers à la fois, un seul était nécessaire, deux le temps que le troisième année quitte. Même s'il y en avait eu un entre, celui-ci n'aurait amené que peu d'avantages au final. Il aurait même été de trop, car il n'aurait servi qu'à être caché par la lumière du plus vieux et à cacher celle du plus jeune.

Le serpent était dans la mauvaise année, et ce simple état de fait l'avait empêché de remplir ce rôle. Toutefois, il savait bien que l'âge n'était pas le seul facteur : il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un pilier. Il deviendrait capitaine, un bon capitaine même, il l'espérait; mais jamais il ne saurait inspirer son équipe autant que Tezuka ou Ryoma, qui, par leur simple existence, attiraient toute l'attention.

On pouvait y trouver un autre nom : le don inné d'émouvoir les gens. Tezuka inspirait par sa force, son calme et son attitude; Echizen, par son talent, sa conviction et son manque de peur devant l'adversité. Au fond, les deux avaient beaucoup de points communs, et probablement que le plus jeune, deux ans plus tard, ressemblerait fort au plus vieux.

Kaidoh savait qu'il inspirait d'abord la peur chez les gens, et peut-être un peu l'admiration grâce à sa ténacité. C'étaient des traits de personnalité qui, bien gérés, en feraient un capitaine décent, assez bon pour maintenir ce que Tezuka avait construit avant qu'Echizen n'en prenne le contrôle. Il serait assez bon pour tout garder en place : c'était un rôle de soutien dans l'histoire de l'équipe. Important, mais pas au premier plan. Jamais.

L'avant de la scène ne lui avait jamais plu; il aimait bien être la petite sentinelle qui effectuait le travail, pendant que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupait de tout gérer. À la rigueur, il pouvait s'occuper de gérer des gens, mais selon une méthode préétablie et sachant qu'il n'avait pas tout le pouvoir. Il ne savait simplement pas faire preuve d'initiative et ne saurait donc pas gérer des problèmes – la seule façon qu'il connaissait était de se fâcher, ce qui ne réglait pas toujours tout.

Considérant tous ces faits, Kaidoh avait bien sa place dans l'ombre des deux piliers. Il savait aussi qu'il n'arrêterait jamais de les respecter et de les admirer, tous les deux. Ils méritaient autant cette place l'un que l'autre, et il serait le premier à les défendre en cas d'adversité – il se sentait prêt à défendre toute l'équipe, aussi, mais ces deux-là étaient particuliers même parmi eux.

Cependant, il se sentait jaloux. Pas parce qu'il pensait mériter ce titre ou qu'il souhaitait l'avoir; non, il était jaloux parce que ces deux-là partageaient le même monde, un univers dans lequel il ne pourrait jamais pénétrer. Ils étaient à mille lieues de lui, petit insecte qui les observait de loin, beaucoup trop loin : même quand il était à deux pas de l'un d'eux, il lui semblait en être à des années-lumière. Le génie Fuij était déjà plus près, ou le calculateur Inui qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout, mais les piliers, eux, étaient intouchables.

Cet autre univers, infranchissable, il aurait voulu le partager : peut-être qu'alors, il aurait su être heureux. S'il n'avait pas été aussi loin, il aurait pu tenter sa chance, qui sait. Il aurait pu... essayer. Mais il n'y avait rien à essayer, rien à tenter : c'était perdu d'avance. Les gens ne sont pas supposés entrer dans des univers différents du leur. Kaidoh n'était pas prêt à miser le tout pour le tout et perdre tout de même.

Il n'était pas de la trempe d'Echizen. Le prodige de douze ans à peine avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Plus qu'une longueur : il avait toute l'avance sur lui. Ce n'était qu'une question d'univers, et lui le partageait.

C'était un pur hasard : Kaidoh croyait au hasard, parce qu'autrement, il aurait fallu avouer qu'il y avait travaillé et il n'y était pas encore. Ç'avait donc été un hasard. Il était resté plus tard, après l'entrainement, pour s'exercer un peu plus – et non pas parce qu'ils étaient restés aussi. Non, il n'avait eu aucune arrière-pensées.

Il n'avait pas plus fait exprès d'écouter à la porte des vestiaires, ni de l'ouvrir tout doucement pour ne pas les déranger. Il n'avait pas essayé de les surprendre, certainement pas, et il se doutait encore moins de les voir véritablement. Il avait été pris par la surprise, et c'était ce qui expliquait qu'il était resté figé, à les regarder s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes – et ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'il s'imaginait à la place d'Echizen.

Ils étaient dans un tout autre univers : ils n'avaient rien vu, rien entendu. Alors qu'un vacarme assourdissant éclatait dans ses oreilles et que sa vision se troublait, eux restaient tout aussi occupés à ne considérer que l'autre, à n'être qu'avec l'autre. Et même s'il était là, présent, c'était tout comme s'il n'y était pas.

Kaidoh n'avait jamais su comment il s'était retrouvé sur le bord de la rivière, et probablement que ce n'était pas important. Ce dont il s'était souvenu, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas été seul : quelqu'un de son univers l'y attendait, comme s'il était certain de l'y trouver – il lui aurait dit qu'il y avait 95% de chances qu'il s'y rende, une phrase du style.

C'était rassurant et inquiétant tout à la fois, de voir quelqu'un qui n'était pas si loin, qu'il pouvait atteindre en tendant la main, alors qu'il était dans un moment de faiblesse. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, encore moins à ceux qui l'estimaient – personne ne l'estimait autant qu'Inui.

La réalisation lui était tombée dessus comme un coup de grâce : si ç'avait été lui, il ne souffrirait pas autant. Il pourrait espérer, voire essayer, et peut-être que ça marcherait. Le destin était cruel, ou c'était lui qui ne savait viser que trop haut, trop loin – peu importe.

Inui l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait réconforté, avait séché ses larmes, et, il ne savait trop comment, il avait déjà tout compris : peut-être grâce à ses informations, ou sinon il l'avait surpris, ou c'était la seule déduction possible, Kaidoh n'aurait su dire. Et c'était rassurant et inquiétant tout à la fois, car maintenant, une personne savait.

Son senpai avait été lâche, ou alors courageux, il ne savait pas : en séchant ses larmes, il l'avait regardé et lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Pour quelle raison – parce qu'il était vulnérable, que lui-même n'avait pu se retenir ou encore qu'il essayait de le consoler –, il l'ignorait, mais, tout ce qu'il pouvait répondre, pour l'instant, c'était «désolé». Et il l'était vraiment, désolé, parce que ç'aurait été plus simple s'il avait pu dire autre chose.

Inui l'avait regardé comme s'il savait sa réponse – il le savait, c'était certain –, il avait replacé ses lunettes et avait dit, sur le ton de la confiance, qu'il battrait un jour Tezuka. Kaidoh n'avait rien ajouté, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il le batte, mais le voulait tout à la fois; et il se dit qu'à force, peut-être, il saurait l'aimer. Au moins un peu, qui sait.

Pour l'instant, il aurait souhaité avoir l'étoffe d'un pilier. Il aurait peut-être été le privilégié à pouvoir soupirer doucement _Kunimitsu_; il ne pouvait que grogner son titre d'une voix éteinte, presque sans souffle, et le seul à l'entendre n'était pas celui qu'il aurait voulu.


End file.
